narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms
use chakra? when neji does 64 palm, does he use chakra to jab the opponent's tenketsu or just jabs it without chakra? :He uses chakra. Jacce | Talk 03:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think he uses chakra, I think he just needs lots of speed and his Byakugan too see the points. yomi- :He still needs chakra to hurt the points. According to Kidomaru, he creates a needle of chakra between his fingertips that affects the point he hits. Jacce | Talk 14:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) then i agree with you. yomi- Strikes Could someone shed some light on how many times this jutsu hits an opponent? The number it keeps getting switched to is logical, but the manga seems misleading if that's the case. In chapter 101, when Neji says "four palms", there are literally four palms in the panel. The other panels are inconclusive, and the jutsu's second use in chapter 194 is considerably less helpful. Help please? ''~SnapperT '' 03:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :If it helps, when Neji uses this technique against Kidomaru in the anime; when Neji shouts "four palms", you can hear Kidomaru getting hit four times. Jacce | Talk 05:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The first databook states that Neji hit a total of sixty-four tenketsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It is hard to say how many strikes and in what pattern the attack is in for the notion of it consisting of 64 strikes and the notion of "4 Palms" being four seperate strikes from the first set of strikes and so on are unreconciable for that pattern would result in 126 strikes instead of 64. in the game Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution when Neji uses the 8 trigrams 64 palms it is a 64 hit combo. so I think he strikes 64 times yomi- :The four hits you see in that one panel in chapter 101 might include the two hits Neji did when saying "Two Palms". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Or, it could simply be a way of showing the four strikes, kinda like how you'll see in some comics a character punching another rapidly, and multiple fists appearing in the pane. I believe it's just a representation of the four strikes, personally. - Anonymous I believe that the first strike is 1, then 2 and doubles each time. This would add up to 63 palms where the 64th is the seemingly extra-powerful attack consisting of both palms open, connected at the wrists, one pointing up, the other down. -Anonymous MKII The Image Why the image of this jutsu was from part 2? --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 03:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Juukenhou Isn't the 柔拳法 Juukenhou part of the technique's name? Then why isn't it written in the article's name? Look here for proof Seelentau 愛議 14:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :If I am right, did you include the "Gentle Fist" thing? --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 14:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::...huh? What I want to say is: In the manga, this technique is called Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, as it says in the Other names section of the jutsubox. What I want to know is: Why isn't the full name of the jutsu used in the article's name? Seelentau 愛議 14:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but try to check ShounenSuki's translations. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 15:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::He didn't translate this jutsu. Also, concerning the Juuken'h'''ou/Juuken'p'ou issue: On the RAW you can see that there is no ぽ ''po, only ほ ho. I dunno whiy Kishi changed that later here. I think I should wait for Suki-kun for a proper answer, I guess~ Seelentau 愛議 15:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I believe we drop "Juukenhou" because it's dropped in the databook. We do the same with Dance of the Crescent Moon. ''~SnapperT '' 17:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Relation Hello ^^ (first i want to say, that i dont speak eng, we only have eng in school, so... be patient with me please :)) Eh, i dont know, but its possible, that this technique is based on chinese "Ba gua"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ba_gua? This Technique 8 Trigrams (totally 8 trigrams we can make with broken and unbroken line) 64 Palms (totally 64 hexagrams we can made, if we combine two trigrams)-- :Heller ^_^~ It is actually and it's mentioned already somewhere.--Cerez365™ 22:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC)